Selfish
'"Selfish" '''is the twenty-second episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 49th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 7, 2014. In the episode, Dugood is forced to confront an inconceivable and unpredicted enemy in a water closet on the speeding Monorail. The Episode In the towel closet, Icarus stood against the door with a pounding heart. It was all too terrifying. He had barely boarded the train when it jolted forward. The person in front of him had dove into a room in the hallway. Icarus then saw another person emerge from a bathroom and peer into the main compartment of the train. A gunshot went off, he ran in, and then everything went black. Icarus had crawled into the bathroom in the dark and grappled for the light. Thank God he found it. From there, he watched everything play out in the train. Who were these people? Was the bloody guy just outside the door really a Prince? Royalty? As in wealthy? Icarus then remembered how no one knew where the royals were. And according to the pajama guy, Emilio, there were two right there in Central Plaza! In the Magic Shop! Good God! It was revolutionary. He was now thankful he followed those two people into the train station. He hadn't had excitement like this in years! He suddenly felt bad he was hiding from the Prince. He should properly introduce himself. He knocked on the closet door. Outside the bathroom, a hand closed around the handle. The other was holding a gun. Dugood glanced at the closet. Did something knock? He broke the towel rod off the wall and held it above his head. He threw open the door. Icarus put up his hands. "Jesus!" he exclaimed. Dugood lowered the shower rod. "Who are you?" he asked. Icarus stepped out of the closet. NO NOT LIKE THAT. "Raleigh Icarus. People just call me Icarus." "I'm Nath...Harvey." Icarus smiled stupidly. This was very awkward. "I'll...leave..." Icarus said, starting for the door, but it opened. A slender woman with sleek, black hair walked in. She closed it behind her. "Uh, hey, lady, someone is using this." She locked the door. "Katarina!" Dugood said with a smile. He stretched out his arms for an embrace. Icarus backed away. Katarina, emotionless, raised her weapon. Dugood scrunched his eyebrows. "Did Emilio give that to you?" "Shut up." "Kat..." Katarina seized Icarus and pulled him into a headlock. She jammed the gun into his temple. "Jesus Christ!" Icarus yelped. Dugood couldn't even find the facial expressions to portray his shock. "You cooperate, or your friend dies." "I don't even know him!" Icarus protested, trying to get free. Katarina ignored him. Dugood said nothing. Then, he nodded. "Hey Prince! Tell her that we don't know each other!" Icarus said. "It's all over now, Icarus," Dugood said, "Let's just cooperate." Icarus let his jaw drop. Excuse him? Katarina leveled the gun at Dugood now. "Here's the deal, Harv," she said, "We get off at Frontierland. You invite me to a walk on the pier tonight. You tell no one about any of this. You tell the Lumiukko you are going to propose to Galli..." Dugood tried to interrupt. "Shut up!" Katarina hissed, "I know you have that ring in your pocket now." Dugood felt the engagement ring weighing him down. Would it all slip away? "On the pier, you die. That's it. Your life," Katarina thrust the gun into Icarus's mouth, "or his." Dugood said nothing. Icarus began to cry. "I know you, Harv. Your last name doesn't lie. You always put everyone else first. That's what you've done all your life." "I won't cooperate," Dugood said finally. His watch was buzzing. They were arriving in Frontierland. Just a few more minutes... "Incredible," Katarina said with a laugh. She pushed Icarus against the wall. She pointed the barrel at him. "Say goodbye to your friend." "WE DONT KNOW EACH OTHER!" Katarina shot a glare at Dugood. "Your friend is a liar." Dugood nodded. "He is." Icarus stared into Harvey Dugood's eyes. "You," he spat, "You're selfish." Katarina killed him. She reloaded and leveled it at Dugood. "I see we're arriving. You tell no one and you might get a few more days alive. Got that?" "And what about...him?" Dugood asked, staring down at amassing pool of blood. "The guy Emilio tied up killed him. Easy as that." She unlocked the door, pushed Dugood out, stuck a gun in his back, and pushed him into the compartment. "Showtime," she whispered. The station appeared. Emilio finalized the docking. Dugood's betrayal of Icarus was the one selfish act in the life of the future President of 19 Gingerbread Lane. Production Continuity and Story Arcs This episode is a continuation of "The Beast Roars to Life." In the bathroom, Raleigh Icarus and Harvey Dugood meet. While they converse, Katarina enters, being yet another passenger on the Monorail. Acting on her mission to kill Dugood and Niall, she puts Icarus in a headlock and uses him as leverage to get Dugood to cooperate. Fearing for his life, Dugood refuses to admit he doesn't know Icarus, resulting in his death. Katarina detailed her plan for Dugood to follow; meet her on the pier in Frontierland where he will die to save Gallifreyan and the other members of the family. This is the first time in Fantasyland that Katarina shows her true colors to another member of the protagonist cast. The betrayal of Raleigh Icarus was the "one selfish act" in Dugood's life. References Dugood's future as the President of 19GL was mentioned. Trivia *This episode was created to detail the incident that caused Gallifreyan to fall out of love with Dugood and to finally reveal his "one regret" mentioned in "One to Go." Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes